All I want The Offspring
by Wyverna-And-Freya
Summary: Zacks looking at his his life, but no-one listens to him. I'm doing the summary for 'verna and I aren't very good so..... just read it!


Disclaimer: Yeah, you know the drill. All we want is The Offspring. (In joke. Sorry.)

Wyverna

_All I want_ (The Offspring).

Day after day your home life's a wreck The powers that be just Breathe down your neck 

Zack screamed in frustration. **It just wasn't on!** First of all his guitar's gone missing, now this! He couldn't find his song, the one he wrote. It was his English Lit. Homework, and he'd meant to show it to the band. Everything was going wrong lately, and he hated it! He felt like he didn't even own his life anymore. "**Zack!**" yelled his dad. His dad was breathing down his neck again. It was always, have you done this; done that, why not do these, why not act like that. He was **sick** of it, he really was.

_You get no relief_

_You get no respect_

"Get down here now, Zack! I don't care how busy you are, my work is more important! I don't care what you're doing, all I care about is me, **me, ME!**" Ok, so maybe his dad didn't say those exact words, but that was what he meant. They both knew. It was always when Zack was working on something for the band that **had** to be in tomorrow, or when Zack was doing something that was really important...to him, anyway. Not to his dad. And now he wasn't allowed out at all, he didn't even manage to get away from it.

_You gotta speak up_

_And yell out your rules_

_Back off your jive_

Sometimes he cracked. He let it get to him. He told his dad that he didn't care, that **his** work was more important than his dad's, that it was HIS life, and NOT his dad's! So why didn't he just STEP **OFF!** Of course, it never worked. Never. Sometimes...well, he'd never admit it, but sometimes he almost felt like ending it all.

'Cause I'm sick of not living To stay alive 

He couldn't put a foot out of line at home, or his dad came down on him. And school? Well, when he finally made it to school, it was almost as bad. "Zack! Zack, have you done that two-page essay? I mean, I realize we didn't **have** to, but of course, I'm sure those teachers were just saying that. Right?" Summer. Always planning out every second of every day. He wouldn't mind that much, only it was his day, not hers.

_Leave me alone _

_I'm not asking a lot_

_I just don't want to be controlled_

He didn't mind anything about her, she was almost perfect. She just tried to control him. Why couldn't she just leave him alone? He'd told her enough times, that was all he wanted.

_That's all I want_

_All I want_

_All I want_

_All I want_

But of course, she didn't hear him. Of course, she ignored him. And of course, she just went on doing it anyway. None of them listened, none of them! They just took him for granted, just assumed that he'd go along with whatever they were doing.

_How many times is it gonna take_

_Till someone around hears what you say_

_You've tried being cool_

_You feel like a lie_

Oh, yeah, sure he'd tried going along with them. He'd told them over and over to please, **please** listen. But they ignored him, they always ignored him. Sometimes he felt like he wasn't there. He understood now how Lawrence had felt before Dewey came. Like no-one cared whether you were there or not, like no-one even noticed you. So he tried joining in, tried going along with what they did. But he didn't enjoy any of it. He was trying to be someone he wasn't.

_You've played by their rules_

_Now it's their turn to try_

_So back off your rules_

_Back off your jive_

So he'd 'gone psycho', as Freddy said. 'Gone clean loco'.Yelled at them. Told them that they were doing things **his** way, for once. He hadn't gone along with the unspoken rules that they had, hadn't 'danced to their tune'. He'd done his own thing, followed his own rules. They'd asked him why.

_'Cause I'm sick of not living_

_To stay alive_

_Leave me alone_

_I'm not asking a lot_

_I just don't want to be controlled_

Why? **Why? WHY?** Did he need a reason to have fun? To do what he wanted? To do things **his** way for once? He didn't want to just go through the motions of life, of fun, he wanted to throw himself into it, with all his heart! He wanted to have a say in things, to the things he wanted to do, without giving people a reason. He just didn't want to be controlled.

_That's all I want_

_All I want_

_All I want_

_All I want_

_I said it before_

_I'll say it again_

He told them how he'd said all this, how he's going to keep on saying it.

If you could just listen 

They'd just stared at him like he was crazy.

_Then it might make sense._

They'd just carried on.


End file.
